


the no ball

by pastel_gremlin



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/F, M/M, the no ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_gremlin/pseuds/pastel_gremlin
Summary: hester is dancing with ravan at the no ball, but she'd rather be dancing with anadil (and they both know it).
Relationships: Anadil/Hester (The School for Good and Evil), Ravan/Vex (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	the no ball

"You want to be dancing with Anadil instead, huh?" Ravan whispered as he danced with Hester.

Hester stomped on his foot as hard as she could and burned his shoulder with her fingerglow. "No. I don't. Shut up."

Ravan laughed softly. "It's okay, I want to be dancing with Vex." He shot a glance across the room to where Anadil and Vex were dancing. "We might as well just switch partners with them."

Hester glared at him. "I don't want to be dancing with Anadil. Or you, for that matter." 

Anadil caught Hester's eye from across the room. She subtly gestured towards Vex and wrinkled her nose in disgust. Hester wrinkled her nose back. 

Vex winked at Ravan and mouthed to Hester _"wanna switch?"_

Anadil kicked him in the shin and smothered her hopeful expression. Hester and Ravan shot each other a look. 

"Hey, come on. You don't want to be here, and neither do I." Ravan said. "What's the harm? You and Anadil don't even have to dance, you could just stand in the corner ignoring how much you want to kiss."

Hester's fingerglow flared bright red, burning him so much it surely left a mark. "Fuck you, Ravan," she hissed. "But if you really want to dance with your precious Vex so much, then who am I to stop you?"

Ravan smirked. "There we go." He waved Vex and Anadil over as he broke away from Hester. 

The tattooed Never made her way over to her pale roommate and held out her hand. _"Dance?"_ she mouthed. 

Anadil's eyes widened. _"Really?"_

Hester nodded and smiled. They were five feet apart, then four, then three-

The sound of crying interrupted them.

Hester backed away from Anadil and whirled toward the sound. Agatha stood in the middle of the room, her shoulders shaking. 

Vex broke away from Ravan. "What is she doing here?" he spat. The Nevers all protested and backed away from their dancing partners. 

Hester knew she had to take care of this, but. . . she shot a glance at Anadil, who shook her head and nodded to Agatha. 

"But I wanted to-" Hester whispered. 

"I know. So did I. But you have to do something," Anadil whispered back.

Hester sighed in frustration as she stepped through the crowd. _Fuck Agatha,_ she thought, annoyed. _I just want to fucking dance with Ani._

"I'll handle this," she said, approaching Agatha. 

"Hester, listen-" Agatha began.

"This is a villain's party, Agatha," Hester said. "And you're not a villain."

Agatha cowered. "Wait- don't-"

"I'm afraid there's only one thing to do."

Agatha covered her face. "Die?"

Hester cast a glance behind her, meeting Anadil's eyes, before turning back to Agatha. "Stay."

\--

Later, the two girls sat immersed in dark sludge as they watched Agatha and Sophie fade away into nothing.

Hester's black eyes welled with tears that she frantically blinked away. 

_Love,_ she thought. _Something I'll never have._

Hester felt fingers brush her own. She looked over in shock and saw Anadil looking at the ground, a tear sliding down her pale cheek.

Hester leaned over. "What is it?" she whispered, her nose brushing Anadil's ear.

Anadil flinched. "It's just. . ."

"You want what they have," Hester finished for her.

Anadil looked up, surprised. Before she could speak, Hester grabbed her hand. "You know, we never got to-"

"I know. But we can't really do it now-"

Hester grabbed Anadil's other hand. "You know what we can do, though?"

Anadil frowned slightly. "Wh-"

Hester cut her off with a kiss. 

Everyone around them was too busy with the aftermath of Sophie and Agatha disappearing to notice the two Nevers kissing amid chaos and sludge.


End file.
